the_shadow_citadelfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamist
XXX. Hit Die d8 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features All of the following are class features of the flamist. Weapon and Armor Proﬁciency: The flamist is proficient in the use of all simple weapons. Flamists are proficient with light and medium armor and with shields (except tower shields). Spells: You cast divine spells (the same type of spells available to clerics and mystics), which are drawn from the flamist spell list. You can cast any spell you know without preparing preparing it ahead of time the way a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, you must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a flamist's spell is 10 + the spell level + your Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a flamist can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Your base daily spell allotment is shown below. In addition, you receive bonus spells if you have a high Charisma score. When the table below indicates that you get 0 spells per day of a given spell level (for instance 1st-level spells for a 2nd-level flamist), you gain only the bonus spells you would be entitled to based on your Charisma score for that spell level. Your selection of spells is extremely limited. You begin play knowing three 0-level spells (all called orisons) of your choice. At most new flamist levels, you gain one or more new spells, as indicated below. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells you know is not affected by your Charisma score. Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third flamist level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), you can choose to learn a new spell in place of one that you already know. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level flamist spell you can cast. As noted above, a flamist need not prepare his spells in advance. You can cast any spell you know at any time, assuming you have not yet used up your allotment of spells per day for the spell's level. Fire Discipline: Where other divine casters channel positive or negative energy to perform feats like turning or rebuking undead, you instead harness the raw power of the Fires Comet to grant your divine spells and bless you with magical flames. Every flamist must decide at 1st level which Discipline to follow. Choosing a Discipline determines which Voice you worship, provides you with access to the class skills associated with that Voice (see below), and determines which divine blessings you receive. It also influences your alignment, outlook, values, and how others perceive you. * Greenfire Discipline * Whitefire Discipline * Blackfire Discipline * Bluefire Discipline Divine Blessings (Sp): As a flamist, you gain a blessing from your chosen fire discipline, allowing you to tap into divine fire for powerful magical effects. The particular blessings are different for each discipline, and more blessings are granted as you gain levels. At 1st level, you also gain access to your personal pool of flamesparks, which can be invested into your blessings to access them or increase their power. When you regain your spells each day, you can invest flamesparks into your blessings. Once the number of flamesparks invested into each blessing is chosen, it cannot be altered and they remain invested for 24 hours. Your flamespark pool's size is shown below. Your character level, as noted here, determines the maximum number of flamesparks that you can invest in any single blessing, feat, class feature, magic item, or other flamespark receptacle. Divine Fire (Sp): The first blessing given to all flamists is the ability to attack foes with magical energy in the form of divine flames that mirror the color of their chosen discipline. Divine fire is a ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, allowing no saving throw. Divine fire deals 1d6 points of damage at 1st level and increases in power as you increase in level. Divine fire is the equivalent of a 1st level spell. Divine fire is subject to spell resistance, although the Spell Penetration feat and other effects that improve caster level checks to overcome spell resistance also apply to divine fire. Divine fire deals half damage to objects. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft, Knowledge (religion), Profession, and Spellcraft. In addition, you gain access to additional class skills based on your fire discipline: * Green Flamist: Disable Device, Intimidate. * White Flamist: Autohypnosis, Heal. * Black Flamist: Bluff, Diplomacy, Sense Motive. * Blue Flamist: Knowledge (all). Related Flamist Feats: * Bonus Flamesparks * Kalimweiss's Shield * Verdana's Strike * Something for Blackfire (Divine Fire does minor AoE dmg if you do a cleave-esque knockout?) * Something for Bluefire (Divine fire does full to objects and ignores hardness/flamespark?)